


Am I Doing This Right?

by finwritesthings



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Awkward Romance, Awkward Sex, Awkwardness, M/M, canonverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-07-11 10:55:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7046371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/finwritesthings/pseuds/finwritesthings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi attempts to have a romantic and intimate evening with Eren. It does not go as planned.<br/>(This was made for the ereri nsfw event - top Levi day)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Am I Doing This Right?

Eren’s back hits the ground with a thud, his breath leaving him in a rush. Levi had decided in the early hours of the morning that today’s training would be focused on hand-to-hand combat. Eren’s entire body was seriously disagreeing with that call now. As usual, Levi was mostly working with Eren, and Eren was constantly waiting for the moment when Levi was needed elsewhere so he could take a minute to groan about his sore muscles. Much to Eren’s disappointment, those moments had been few and far between.

“Alright, that’s enough for today. Go get your dirty asses cleaned off before diner.” Finally. Levi pulls Eren from the ground, nose crinkling as he looks at the dirt all over Eren’s hands.

“Sorry Corporal, I’ll go wash off.” Desperate for a chance to massage his muscles for a few minutes Eren sidesteps the Corporal, only to be stopped by a strong hand on his bicep.

“After dinner, come to my quarters.” It’s quiet, only loud enough for Eren to hear, and then he’s gone, moving through the group of people all heading in the same direction. Eren can’t help the shudder that passes through his body. He has spent many nights in Levi’s room, doing paperwork, drinking tea, talking, sleeping curled around each other, but something in Levi’s tone indicated that tonight might be a little different.

~

Eren was  _ wrong _ . He was so very, very wrong. Tonight was not just a little different, it was a lot different. He stands, realizing this, as he watches Levi’s very  _ naked _ form sink into the large bath. He clutches the towel Levi had handed him upon entering the private bathroom, unable to force his limbs to move or his voice to work.

Finally, Levi breaks the silence, “Do you usually bath in your clothes Jaeger or are you just taking some time to admire the view?” Grey eyes pin him in place, the weight of the stare causing his knees to weaken slightly.

“I-” Eren’s voice leaves him in a squeak. He takes a moment to clear his throat before starting again, “I just wasn’t expecting to be bathing again. Especially not  _ with _ you.”

“Tch. Of course we’re fucking bathing again. No way we’re having sex if we’re not properly cleaned. It also saves water if we bathe together. And this way I can make sure you’re actually being thorough.”

“I- What?” Eren stands stock-still, his brain stuck on one word. Levi didn’t seem to notice though, he keeps babbling about proper cleanliness. It’s then that Eren realizes that a blush is steadily making its way up Levi’s neck to his cheeks. The sight freezes Eren on the spot. Only one thing coming to mind:  _ Cute _ . He knows he should never say it allowed, but the sight reassures Eren that he’s not the only nervous one here. Quickly, he strips and practically leaps into the bath, effectively stopping Levi’s tangent.

Levi stares at him, mouth opening and closing, unsure of what he wants to say. Finally he settles for a simple, “Good. Now we can get started.”

A very long and awkward bath later, Levi and Eren are standing at the foot of Levi’s bed clad in only their towels.

“So, um, sex.” Intelligent Eren, great job, top notch communication skills.

“Yeah. Sex. I mean, if you want to that is. If you don’t want to that’s fine. We can just forget-”

“I want to!”

“Oh. Good. Me too.” Great job Levi. You definitely needed to clarify that you would also like to participate in coitus.

“So… how are we doing this?”

“What?”

“Um, like positions, and stuff…”

“Oh. Right. Right! Well, um, I’ve been doing a lot of research, so I could… be on top? If you want.”

“Sure. That sounds good. Yeah, let’s do that. I’ll just…” Eren gestures vaguely to the bed in front of them, not entirely sure how to proceed from here. They stand there for a minute after that, nervous and neither of them confident enough to actually make a move. Throw either of them into life threatening situations and they’ll be fine. But intimate situations with their significant other? Honestly they’ll be lucky if they manage to even get onto the bed.

“Fuck it.” Eren mutters. He drops his towel to the floor and crawls up the bed, turning around and sitting cross-legged. Levi, however, is far too busy staring at the towel Eren dropped to notice.

“Oh my god, Levi! Just get over here will you? We can deal with that latter.” Eren huffs out, frustrated.

Finally Levi’s eyes snap up to Eren, widening when he takes in the sight. He swallows before dropping his own towel. Slowly, he makes his way across the bed to Eren.

“You’re gonna have to lie down.” Levi’s voice is quiet, breath ghosting over Eren’s lips. He presses his palm against Eren’s shoulder, and Eren let’s himself be pressed into the mattress.

“You have…  _ stuff _ right?” Eren asks quietly, looping his arms around Levi’s neck.

“Yeah. I have an oil that’s supposed to work well as both a lubricant and a muscle relaxant. But you still need to tell me if you’re uncomfortable or anything. Alright?”

“Alright.” Eren’s throat is tight when he responds, nervous.

Levi presses a kiss to his temple, “If we need to stop, we need to stop. It’s not a big deal. This is for both of us.”

Eren can only nod as he hears Levi pop the cork of whatever oil he acquired. Levi continues to pepper gentle kisses across Eren’s face as his hand slides up Eren’s thigh. The oil leaves a weird sensation on Eren’s skin, not unpleasantly so. Levi finally wraps his slim fingers around Eren’s flaccid member, giving one slow, soft, stroke. Eren’s head tips back and his eyes flutter shut as a muffled groan leaves his lips. Levi repeats the movement as his other hand begins to massage at Eren’s entrance. Slowly, Levi begins to push his finger in, Eren let’s out a strangled noise and pinches his eyes closed tighter. He shoves the edge of his hand into his mouth and bites down gently to stop the noises from escaping.

“Don’t do that while I have my fucking finger up your ass! What if you turn into a titan?”

“I don’t-… have a purpose-… or whatever… in mind. So it’s fine.” Eren’s words keep breaking off with little grunts as Levi moves his finger around inside of Eren.

“But if you do turn into a titan that would be really fucking bad in this situation.” Levi slows down his movements, noticing Eren’s discomfort.

“I wonder what would happen to your hand if I did turn into a titan. I mean, titan’s don’t have assholes, so would my form just grow around your hand? Or would it, like reject your hand or something and just spit it out? Or maybe it would absorb the hand or something and you’d lose the hand?”

Levi stops moving completely and just stares at Eren for a second, “Jesus we need to cut down on the time you spend with Shitty Glasses.” Eren laughs. “Tch, brat.” Levi picks up where he left off, now adding a second finger.

“Shit.” Eren hisses out, freezing Levi in his tracks. “You don’t have to stop. Just… go a little slower. It’s a lot more uncomfortable than I thought it would be.” Eren let’s out a breathy laugh, “I thought this was supposed to feel good.”

Levi grunts in frustration, “It is. Dammit. Just, bear with me for a minute okay?” Levi starts moving his fingers a little faster after he finishes speaking. Eren screws his eyes shut, waiting for the discomfort to go awa-  _ holy shit _ .

“A-ah! Wha-… what the fuck was that?” Eren’s voice is far breathier than he would like it to be.

“Yes!” Levi whispers excitedly. “Fucking found it. That, would be your prostate. Do they actually teach the recruits anything useful?”

“They-gah… don’t teach us abou-ah-t sex between two people with penises.” Eren’s words keep breaking off into involuntary moans as Levi’s fingers assault his prostate.

“What the fuck? That’s so stupid. I can’t believe they don’t even teach you the basics. You should know what your prostate it is even if you’re have heterosexual sex dammit.”

“Levi?” Eren asks, voice strained, “Can we have this conversation at a latter date? Preferably when you don’t have fingers shoved up my ass?”

“Right. Yeah. Sorry.” Levi grunts out his response and refocuses on the task at hand. He’s just eased a third finger inside of Eren when there’s a knock at the door.

“Corporal?” Some unidentifiable recruit calls from the other side of the door. “Commander Smith is looking for you. He wants you to see him in his office.” Eren and Levi freeze, trying not to make any noise.

“Hey, did you find the Corporal? I have his late night tea and if I don’t get it to him before it get’s cold he’ll make rewash the pot and the cup and make an entire new brew.” Another unidentifiable voice.

“I don’t know. He should be here, since he wasn’t in his office, but he didn’t respond.”

“Maybe he’s sleeping?”

“Even if he were he’s a very light sleeper, he’d wake up if someone called to him. I mean, he has to be, guarding Eren Jaeger and all.”

“Oh! Maybe he’s talking with Eren about the next expedition or something!”

“I already checked, but nobody has any idea where Eren is either.”

“Maybe they’re doing some late night training?”

Levi looks back at Eren as soon as he notices the shaking. He yanks Eren’s arms away from his face to make sure he’s okay only to find sharp canines and crinkled eyes shining with mirth.

“Oh yeah. Very late night training.” Eren giggles, grinning like the idiot he is. Levi can’t help but huff out a breath in amusement. Soon Eren’s laughter is escalating into a loud, rumbling laughter that starts in his stomach and Levi can’t stop himself from joining in. There’s no way the recruits don’t hear them, but neither of them can bring themselves to care. Both of them are too caught up in the whole situation, finding it far more amusing than it actually should be.

Thankfully, it’s at that moment that Hanji’s voice joins the others outside Levi’s quarters. “Alright little ones, you run off now! I’ll talk to the commander, and don’t worry about Levi’s tea! He has someone to tend to all of his  _ personal needs _ like that now. Both of you head off to bed now! Sleep well!” There are hurried footsteps, a pause for a minute, and then Hanji is speaking in a sing-song voice, “You two owe me big time! I expect a detailed report of the events that occurred tonight from both of you on my desk by tomorrow night! It will be great information to add to my research about the titan shifters!” They skip away down the hall, whistling the whole time.

“Shit,” Levi says breathlessly, still chuckling, “This night has not gone at all how I planned.”

“It’s still been a pretty great night so far.” Eren hums against Levi’s cheek as he trails soft kisses across Levi’s face.

“Not as great as it could have been.” Eren pulls back when he hears how frustrated Levi sounds. “That bath was supposed to be romantic and relaxing. Not fucking awkward and tense. And I’m supposed to be good at this but it’s a lot harder than the books make it sound! You’re supposed to enjoy this not be uncomfortable and in pain! Then there was that interruption and now we have to write a report on how we have sex! And we haven’t even gotten to the part that actually involves dicks.”

Eren stares at Levi for a minute before he responds, “Levi, neither of us have ever done this before. Of course it’s going to be awkward. I spent my childhood thinking you were this…  _ god _ . And now I’m here. Allowed to touch, and kiss, and hold and it’s still kind of unreal for me. So, yeah, we’re going to be a little awkward for a lot of reasons, but honestly, is it really such a bad thing? It just makes everything a lot more real for me. And I’m 21 years old, Levi. A little discomfort isn’t the end of the world. We’ll get better at this, we’ll just need to practice.” It’s the goofy grin Eren gives Levi at the end of his speech that banishes every doubt Levi had accumulated over the course of the night.

He leans down, kissing Eren, and whispers his next words against Eren’s mouth, “Tch. You can be 21 and still be an annoying little shit.” Despite his words he still finds himself smiling.

Levi finishes stretching Eren and pulls his fingers out. After adding a more-than-generous amount of oil to his own member he aligns himself with Eren’s entrance.

He starts to press into Eren when Eren stops him, “Wait! Can we um… I want to… Can you lie on your back? And I’ll sit on top of you? I’d just feel more comfortable if I had a little more control in the situation. Not that I don’t trust you! Because I do. I trust you comp-”

“Eren. Shut up. It’s fine. Whatever makes you more comfortable.” Levi says and then he’s rolling them over so Eren’s straddling Levi. It gives Levi a perfect view of those beautiful thighs and he decides right then and there that he very much likes this position.

Levi slides his hands up and down Eren’s thighs comfortingly as he lines himself up with Levi’s cock. Eren closes his eyes and focuses on breathing as he slowly lowers himself onto Levi. Eren hisses out a breath once he’s finally fully seated and it takes all of Levi’s willpower to  _ not move _ . After a few minutes of getting used to the intrusion, Eren grinds his hips experimentally, letting out a surprised moan at the pleasant sensation. Eren then tests out lifting his hips up off of Levi and dropping them back down, shouting out at the many different sensations that creates. They continue on like that for what feels like hours. Trying different things, different paces and seeing what they both enjoy.

Eventually, they set a pace. Eren lifts himself off of Levi with a little help from Levi himself before dropping back down at a speed that Levi thinks should be illegal. They’re both going to have bruises from hands holding too tightly, bite marks from sharp teeth and strong jaws, hickeys from determined lips and curious tongues. Neither of them pay any attention to how loud they’re getting, far too lost in each other. They move together, keeping pace until Levi can no longer see straight and Eren seems to be on the verge of tears. Levi flips them over, taking a minute to leave a few marks on Eren’s thighs, and pulls out. Eren starts to protest but it’s quickly cut off as Levi wraps his hand around both their members and begins to stroke and twist. Soon both of them are coming over Levi’s hand and Eren’s stomach.

Levi stands on shaky legs and wanders to the bathroom where he washes his hands and then wets a small washcloth. He returns to find Eren still spread out across the bead, breathing starting to relax, blissed-out eyes following his movements, lazy smile stretched across his face. Levi cleans off Eren’s stomach before placing the washcloth in the laundry hamper and crawling into bed. They manage to get the blankets pulled up around their waists before they settle in and get comfortable, wrapping around each other.

“Did tonight really turn out so horribly?” Eren asks into the top of Levi’s head.

Levi’s playing connect the dots with the marks on he left on Eren’s skin when he responds, “No. It didn’t turn out horribly at all.” He feels Eren smile before pressing a kiss to his head and whispering a good night. Levi presses a soft kiss to Eren’s collar bone before curling into his chest, “Good night.”


End file.
